


【海赫】皮格马利翁效应

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: 本来是要吃汉堡的，不知为何变成李东海吃李赫宰了。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【海赫】皮格马利翁效应

李东海听见门铃声，隔着老远问了一句谁啊。  
来人回应了一下，很短，声音也小，隔着门听不真切。李东海小跑到玄关，一步三回头，厨房还煮着鸡肉。  
"谁啊。"他有点不耐烦了。  
"我。"来人语气平和，但无端端听得出傲慢。  
李东海听出是谁，开了门，也不再往厨房张望。  
李赫宰站在门外，帽子遮住半张脸，见门开了，走过去懒散地倚着门，也不着急进屋。  
"怎么来了？"李东海的手还握着门把，忘了松开。  
李赫宰的脸罩在阴影里，"圭带了几个朋友回来，今天自己下厨，应该跟工作有关吧。我待着不方便。"  
李东海想问为什么不方便，张了张嘴，什么也没说。李赫宰越过他，从鞋柜角落拿出一双粉色拖鞋，上面印了一只戴草莓发卡的兔子。那是李东海的恶趣味，刚退伍的时候他们入住新房子，经常互相串门，他买给他的，放在鞋柜最下面一层，很隐蔽，不容易被人误穿。他在室内不爱穿拖鞋，去浴室才用。  
李东海关掉火，留下那一锅半生不熟的鸡胸肉，旁边是两颗划了口子，还没来得及去皮的牛油果。他盯着坐在沙发上的李赫宰，相看无言。最后伸手帮他摘掉帽子，还有带着太极旗图案的口罩。他的手蹭到李赫宰耳边，私心很重地捏了一下。  
李赫宰像只敏感的幼犬，肩膀微微抽动，他埋下头去。  
李东海翘起嘴巴，饶有趣味地盯着对方，往常是一定要嘲笑的，今天异常安分。他问："吃什么啊？"  
李赫宰的声音闷闷的："不想吃草，也不想吃鸡肉，太柴了。"  
李东海把重心挪到另一条腿上，抱着手臂，"我什么时候对你那么严格过？"不等对方回应，他打开外卖软件，照常点了两个鸡蛋烤肉堡，一杯可乐和一杯美式，点完把手机倒过来，伸到那个人的脸庞下方，给他看订单。  
手机屏幕暗下去了，李赫宰抬起食指戳了一下，对着弹出来的密码页面发愣，收回手，什么也不说。  
"别看了。点的不是零度。"李东海笑起来。  
李赫宰朝浴室走去，"我洗个澡。"  
李东海揶揄人："你也太不客气了。"  
李赫宰站定，扭过头，敏锐地讥讽了一句："'我们之间不需要距离'，这话也是你说的，怎么转头就忘了。这才多久，"李赫宰把手举起来，装模作样地掰手指，比了个四，"四个月，这就说话不算话了。李东海，食品保质期也没这么短。"  
李东海自知吵不过，瘪了下嘴，摸摸后脑勺，转头帮他拿换洗的衣服。

李东海从外卖员手里接过袋子时，浴室的水声刚好停下来。他在沙发上坐了会儿，等着那个人收拾好。他拿着纸袋走过去，那个人不知道从哪儿搬了一张安乐椅出来，赤身裸体地坐在那，头发湿漉漉的，头上盖着一条蓝白条纹的毛巾。见他过来了，茫然地望着他。李赫宰在家不一样，注意力很容易涣散，做事做到一半就开始发呆。  
李东海没料到事情的发展，愣在原地，把食物放到一边，走到李赫宰面前，捏着毛巾给他擦头发。李赫宰工作了一天，很疲惫，低着头抠手，任他摆弄。头发上的水珠滴到李东海光着的脚上，水是凉的，他却像是被烫到一样，不安地挪着脚。  
"李东海？"李赫宰忽然叫他。  
"嗯？"他应了一声。  
"做吗？"  
"现在？"  
"现在。"  
李东海加大手劲："衣服穿好，头发擦干。你年纪又不小了。"  
李赫宰反手握住李东海的手，他的皮肤热热的，平时不爱玩器械，保养得好，又刚抹了身体乳，很光滑，触感良好，这点倒是像年轻人。他缓缓抬起头，仰着潮湿的面孔，语速慢但不友好："李东海，装什么纯洁正直的大哥哥。哪次做你不是热衷于把我扒光，哪次不是用力到我跟泡过水一样。有区别吗。你有把我当成哥哥看过吗？"  
李东海愕然。面前这个人搬出去太久，他们又不常做，差点忘了他在床上一直语出惊人。  
李东海还没反应，一双泛着蜂蜜和桃味的手忽然拽住他的手臂，一用力就缩短距离。对方伸出湿润的舌尖，一下又一下舔他薄薄的嘴唇，舌头挤到唇缝里，试图把他的嘴舔开。李东海在他面前没什么定力，嘴唇一松懈，李赫宰的舌头顺势滑进去，捧着他的脸就开始热切地亲吻。  
李赫宰的头发打湿了李东海的脸，温热而细的呼吸拍打着他的皮肤，他血气上涌，腹部剧烈颤动，一只手扣住李赫宰的后脑勺，顺利接过主导权，另一只手把对方从椅子上捞起来。那个人的腿勾着他，今天不知为何兴致高昂，要来引/诱他，又比他先硬，抽出空还拿脚踝蹭他的腰，像是一种挑衅。  
李赫宰的黑色素很淡，阴/茎充血了也比一般男性颜色浅，带点粉色，青筋埋在表皮底下，但看着一点也没有威慑力，不像武器，只不停地滴着水，把李东海的黑T都濡湿了。李东海不怀好意地贴着他，仗着自己的核心力量好，用力动着腰，像在用腹肌操着李赫宰的性/器。  
快意一波一波地涌来，李赫宰被吻得缺氧，舌头软下来，想逃出口腔，谁知被李东海牢牢吸住，他胸腔猛烈起伏，乳/头还没被触碰就硬了，变成深色，像两朵熟成的暗红色玫瑰。他的手从李东海的脸上滑到脖子，先是环着，等到脚背绷直，发觉自己承受不住，又伸出手推搡。李东海这才放过他，就近把他抱到餐桌上。桌面很凉，李东海沉浸在激情里，力气过大，李赫宰被撞疼了，叫了一声，又打了个激灵。  
李东海握着李赫宰的膝窝，知道他柔韧度好，所以不客气地折起他的腿。他凑到李赫宰脸前："君子要善始善终，不能开了个头就想跑。"  
这话把李赫宰逗得发笑："我又不是。"  
李东海没有耐心回房间翻找，顺手拿起桌子上的橄榄油，打开盖倒了一些在自己手上。"那算是门当户对了，我也不是。"他掰开李赫宰两团富有弹性的臀肉，手指探到了后穴里，动作没有想象中那么艰涩，里面已经又湿又软，进出很顺利。  
李东海手还在动，眼睛已经笑成半圆，颇有黄鼠狼给鸡拜年的和善："自己润滑过了？"  
李赫宰把头歪过去，不说是，也不说不是。  
李东海裤子都懒得脱，拉开拉链，随意撸了两把已经完全勃起的阴/茎，一个挺身就插了进去。他对李赫宰从来没有保留，他是会将自己奉献给猎物的猎人。李东海勾着李赫宰的大腿，刚开始只是浅浅地动着，等把他操开了，又跟发/情的公狗一样摆着腰。  
李赫宰头皮发麻，浑身都要散架了，想抓着点什么泄力，无奈石头桌面太光滑。他被干得快精神崩溃，无意识地尖叫起来，随着李东海频率越来越高的撞击，又失去力气，只能从喉咙里挤出一些呜咽。他的意识像随机下落的羽毛，难得抓到的瞬间，他察觉到自己有多不体面，连忙用手掌捂住脸，把叫声和禁不住分泌的唾液困在掌心。  
李东海把李赫宰的一条腿抬起来，方便进到更深处。潮湿柔软的肠壁吸附着他的性/器，他不时也赞叹几声。他看着被固定在餐桌上的李赫宰，浑身都透着湿气，本来出浴室时就没擦干净身体，现在一身汗，又分泌着体液，像只刚从水里捞起来的小美人鱼，和巫女做过交易，在水里漂浮了不知多少个日夜，终于被人打捞起来。一只赤裸着身体，两条腿修长而纤细，已经不能正常思考，但脸上都是灵动的情/欲的一条人鱼。  
"去别的地方……李东海、李东海……"李赫宰支离破碎地叫着，慢慢地连短句也说不出了，只能勉强地重复着身上人的名字：hae，hae。不知道是被动的，还是他就想那样。  
李东海知道他是不想射到餐桌上，免得以后吃饭时脑袋里自动播放的都是现在这一幕。于是把他又抱起来，往墙边移。中途一直埋在他的身体里，重力使然，他只是简单地走路而已，阴/茎仍旧随着他两腿的交换在李赫宰的屁股里一进一出。  
李东海把李赫宰悬空压在墙上，摁着他的肩膀上下耸动。换成这个体/位，难免每次都完全没入，他稍微一用力就能听见皮肤碰撞的声音。橄榄油顺着肉穴流出，在他们的结合之下溅到纯白的墙面上，留下淡黄色的痕迹。  
李赫宰不知道是被折腾够了还是难为情，又或许两者都有，脸上都是泪。他搂着李东海宽阔的背部，趴在他肩上。  
李东海听见他哭，放慢了动作，一边吻他还滴着汗的发尾："我轻一点，不要哭。"  
李赫宰变成一滩泥时他们才射出来。

李东海帮李赫宰清理完精/液，拿了套备用睡衣给他换上，在背后搂着他的腰，问他知不知道皮格马利翁的故事。  
李赫宰知道，也听过很多遍，他摇摇头，说不清楚。  
李东海也只打了个幌子，一整段话里都没提到这个名字。  
"我以前说老早就有预感要和你在一起——不是交往啊，就是一起组队——都是真话。我跟木浦的朋友也这么说，日记也这么写，有时候去教会，读着圣经，感觉主显灵了，也这么跟他祈祷。后来就成真了。"


End file.
